


Sweaters and Hugs

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Holiday Sweaters, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione is sent to the Marauder's Era, and Peter gives her a sweater for her first Christmas there.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Peter Pettigrew
Series: Christmas Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Sweaters and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Peter/Hermione  
> Prompt: My mum knitted you a sweater

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the blue sweater in her hands. Reindeer and snow-covered trees and hills had been carefully knitted on it in various shades of blue, white and green, and a lump formed in Hermione's throat as she slowly lowered the sweater onto her lap. She blinked through her tears and looked up at the boy who had given it to her.

"Do you like it? My mum knitted it for you," he said shyly, his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. "It's okay if you don't like it — no one's going to force you to wear it or anything. You can even give it back if you don't want it. I won't mind, I promise."

Hermione sniffled and rubbed under her eyes furiously. "It's perfect. I love it so much," she reassured the boy with a wide smile on her face. "It's just… I don't even know your mum, and she knitted me a sweater… That's so sweet of her!"

The boy's cheeks darkened at her words, and he rubbed the nape of his neck, trying not to meet her eyes. "You really like it? She's a Muggle and—"

"I _love_ it, Peter. I swear," she whispered, immediately removing her sweater and pulling on the one on her lap. "Thank you so much for including me in on your Christmas festivities. You didn't have to—"

"Are you kidding? It's _Christmas_ , Hermione! You deserve to be happy, too. I know you're not from around here, but I'd like to do anything I can to make you feel welcome." He clenched his jaw, trying to shut himself up before he said something else. Like the fact that he had a gigantic crush on her ever since he had seen her arrive in the Gryffindor dorm covered in blood. Or the fact that his mother hadn't knitted the sweater for her — it was _his_ handiwork. He had asked her to teach him how to knit, and even though she had teased him for liking someone, she had done her best.

Hermione smiled as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck. In _her_ timeline, Peter Pettigrew had been a traitor, but in this timeline, he was an innocent, hard-working boy of about sixteen with messy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that reminded her of the sky on a sunny day. "Thank you so much, Peter," she whispered against his shoulder, his warmth and soothing scent causing her mind to go hazy with contentment. "I really appreciate it. You don't know how much I love this sweater."

Peter's heart threatened to punch its way out of his ribs as he enjoyed the feeling of being enveloped in someone's arms. In _her_ arms. He was very shy, and most girls didn't even look at him twice; Hermione was the first one to have seen something _more_ in him. She treated him with respect and kindness, and Peter was in awe of her.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, trying not to let her see how his hands trembled. He held her to his chest and whispered, "No problem, Hermione. I'm always here for you. Remember that."

"And I'm here for you, Peter." Hermione smiled as she allowed herself to enjoy the peaceful moment in Peter's arms.

That Peter was one of the few people she felt safe with was an ironic fact to her, but it was also true. It had been a year since Hermione had arrived at Hogwarts due to a mishap at the Ministry, and she had managed to settle in well with the others. The Marauders had been different than she had expected, but they had welcomed her into their ranks easily. Hermione often spent time in the library with Lily and Remus, scolded Sirius and James when they insulted Severus, and even helped Peter with his homework. In a way, they filled her best friends' absence as best as they could, but despite that, Hermione still missed them all. She knew there was no way back to her time; therefore, she attempted to make the best out of a situation.

As she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, she wondered if this was why she had been sent to the past last Christmas. Was Fate giving Peter a second chance at life? Could she keep him from going astray? Only Time would tell. Maybe, she was Peter's Christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Thanks.


End file.
